The day off
by Icantgetenough
Summary: John talks Elizabeth into taking a day off. They talk about there childhood and it brings them close. May change to M later
1. Late nights lead to days off

A/N: just to let you know this has been in my head for days! I don't know how its going to go so just go with it ! PLEASE review and if you want to see something PLEASE TELL ME. So I can try to write it in thanks. I already have 2nd chapter started

Elizabeth was in her office. '_I should just go to sleep. This is stupid its 2am and here I am stupid reports.' _she looked down typing away at some random paper work which she already forgot what it was. After about if minutes her eyes were burning and she could feel the heat radiating of the screen. She shut her computer down leaving it on her desk. She looked over at the clock it was now 3am. She walked through the door and to her room.

John was on his way for a nice sandwich. He was walking down a long hall way and there she was Elizabeth. She looked totally out of it.

"Hey, you okay?' he said

"Uh, yeah I'm just going to get so sleep. Haven't done that for a while."

"Elizabeth! You should really get some sleep believe me your work will be there in the morning you really need to take a break."

"I could say the same for you John."

John looked down. He knew she was right, but there was always something going on something more had to be done. He sighed.

"I know" was his reply

"Take tomorrow off John"

"If you take tomorrow off"

"John, you know I can't"

"Yes you can Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth just stood there '_If I take tomorrow off it will be hell catching up with all that ! But I do need a break and if john is maybe we could... NO ...Jesus what are you thinking! HE's commanding officer_!_ Well maybe just this one day._

"John only tomorrow and at 12am right back to work!"

John smiled. " See you later Liz."

Elizabeth exchanged the smile and went to her room. It only took moments for her to fall a sleep she had been up for over 30 hours and it was time for a brake!

It was the next morning. Elizabeth looked around she saw light pouring into the window. She flipped her body and then drifted off again. It was around noon before John came knocking. She was asleep and she didn't even want to get up. "Come in" she said.

"Good afternoon" John said.

" I haven't slept this late since I was a kid!"Elizabeth said.

John smiled she sat up and patted a seat next to her. John took the offered seat on her bed. He noticed the bedspread. I was very elaborate with reds and golds. It looked Indian. " I got this when I was India. I was doing some type of treaty I don't remember which one. I remember I was in the streets when I saw it. The lady had a young child and I thought it was beautiful. I bought off of her for about $5 American." John smiled. "Have any other stories from around the world?"

John asked. "Pick a country .' She replied laughing. That afternoon John and Elizabeth had lunch and decided they would really like to just get to know each other.

They Walked into Elizabeth's room. John saw a pocket watch sitting on her night stand. "Nice Watch Liz."

"It was my fathers my mom gave it to me before I left. She said I was always the one who dad said it would go to."

Elizabeth looked at it in John's hands. Sh e went over and put her hands on its large face. John smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" John ask.

"Just growing up you know. I thought for sure I my dad would have killed me long a go for some of the stuff I did. I was so scared of him but he always loved me. I guess I just wish he was still here keeping me out of trouble."

"Elizabeth Weir in trouble? What did you do cheat once?" John asked looking surprised.

"John when I was younger...I screwed up more than you could ever know. After what happened to my mom everything changed and I just wanted to be noticed. I didn't want to be that cute perfect angel."Elizabeth replied.

"Come on Liz it couldn't have been that bad."

"When I was in first grade my mom had a bunch of strokes. They told her she had a rare disease. She had a major brain operation and then every thing changed. I was being dragged around from family member to family member and two months later my mom came home. Sh e wasn't the same never will be. Then my mom and dad argued a lot and when I got older I felt like I was to chose sides and then now and again I did. It was hard growing up. My best friend didn't have it to much better her parents were in jail for God knows what and she lived with her grandparents. We became friends telling each other secrets and then in middle school it all changed. She was popular and I wasn't so much. She stoped calling. And She lived right a cross the street. I was sure we were still friends. We were wise beyond are years. Talking and never arguing. We always stated how we felt and never hurt each other in the process. Then we got stupid and gambled our luck skipping school two times before the cops arrested us for truancy.

John's eyes got huge. "You were arrested how old were you?.

"I was 12"

"12 Jesus I don;t think I could have broken the law at 12, My dad was an ass. I was late a second of school I was grounded and beat. He didn't want me like him. I remeber when My mom and dad got a divorce. Dad told me if I didn't stay with him that he wouldn't give my mom child suport. He cheated on my mom and that was so hard on me. He told me before the divorce that you were to treat women like angels. That it was wrong to lie and cheat. Then here he was doing the same thing. Thats when the abuse began. I was so scared of him . I guess I still am.

"God, John I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Its okay I've never told anybody."

"John, I was scared of my dad to. I remember I was at church camp in my teens and I had been doing Drugs. Well inhalants. I told my youth pastor told me that I had to tell my parents casue if not I could get adicted. That it wasn't my fault. But I was so scared he told me when we got back I must tell him but I could never look my dad in the Eye.I called on the phone and he was like I'm glad you told me. And that was it . He never did anything to me . I thought that they would find out. I guess in a sense. I was testing them to see if they really knew me . I remember one night I passed out doing the can of air freshener. I was out for a long time. I woke up and my mom and dad didn't even know it happened. They never did find out. I quiet along with the drinking that I did every n ow and then. Scary thing was...I was always alone.

"Drugs and Drinking...I drank to Liz a lot until one night dad caught me told me that only losers drank, weak little children. I was weak so mentally weak that at that point I didn't care. He knocked me out the next morning I woke up and I had dried blood all over my face/

"I guess childhood wasn't kind to us was it?"

"No I guess not."

So tell me what you think... I'll update when I get a review or two and when I have the time thanks!.


	2. Sadness kissing and a movie

Now Childhood seemed so far away. John and Elizabeth were grown adults. Leaders of a whole city. It was a change from there troubled pass. It was there way to just leave it all and neither one ever expected to talk about it. Now John and Elizabeth understood each other .

Elizabeth thought back to what both had said. She looked at John with hurt in her eyes. John wasn't sure if it was form her past or his. Elizabeth just imagined him has a teen. He was outgoing hanging out with the football players and cheerleaders. He was strong. Then Elizabeth could see his father. She imagined a tall overweight man. He had a beautiful smile and put up a front around everybody. Then she could see his smile fade with a belt in his hand smacking on the back and John being strong not letting a tear fall.

John whispering her name made her come back to reality. "It's okay, we're all rightnow." John sighed. Elizabeth just looked at him. She saw his hurt and fear. She just wanted to kiss it away and that is exactly what she did. John was surprised but happy. John had known he felt something for her. With all his passion kissed her. All the emotion went fleeing in the kiss.

When the kiss ended they were both smiling and blushing. "I'm sorry it just felt right." Elizabeth said . " Yeah, I guess it kinda did" He smiled. This time he kissed her and it was bliss. They fell on to her bed kissing, wanting more. Slowly, carefully inching up one anothers shirt. It was an amazing experience. They both soaked up every inch of flesh the felt. Elizabeth could tell where had once touched, it was on fire ! John was being delicate as if she was doll that could brake at any second. He wanted more but, he also knew to take it slow.

Soon enough they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a nice feeling for both of them. They weren't alone. There dreamless sleep soon came to a halt as there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked around her surroundings. She noticed John and smiled. She inched out from under him. He didn't even move. She almost laughed at the sight. She opened the door to see Ronon and Tayla . "Hello Dr. Weir, we just wondering..." Tayla stopped. She saw John in her bed. Then noticed the messy hair of Elizabeth. "We were wondering if you knew where John was he said he was going to join Ronon and I to watch a movie, and apparently you do." Elizabeth blushed at what they might think.

A few minutes later Elizabeth and John were following Ronon and Tayla. When they arrived to the movie room Elizabeth picked out _The Shawshank Redemption. _John was surprised. He thought about it and he knew he didn't know a lot of the little things about Elizabeth. For now what he did know would just have to do.

The Movie ended around 11:00 o'clock and it would mean John and Elizabeth would be back to work in about an hour. Maybe if they were lucky they could get in a few hours of sleep that they always need to catch up on. But being leaders of the city would mean more likely that somebody would need them. For now John enjoyed the rolling credits as the four of them were to comfortable to get up.


End file.
